1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to computing systems; and, more particularly, it relates to protection of operating systems and application data within computing systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional programs and methods that seek to provide for disk protection and recovery of a computing system are intrinsically available to a user of the computing system. Such conventional programs and methods are installed by a user of the computing system and are easily available to the user. Sometimes, the user performs some modification of the actual conventional program or method that itself seeks to prevent catastrophic operating system failure of the computing system and to recover the operating system of the computing system after some hard disk crash. Examples of instances where a user performs some undesirable modification of the operating system of the computing system that disables the computing system and prevents its operation.
Moreover, when the program or method that is used to prevent this collapse of the operating system of the computing system is easily visible or accessible to the user of the computing system, that program or method can itself be undesirably corrupted by the user. For example, when a user desires to “clean up” certain portions of the hard disk of the computing system, the user oftentimes goes through and deletes certain files within the hard disk without a great deal of caution or care. Such an instance would be a user-generated corruption of the operating system of the computing system. The inherent installation of conventional programs and methods that seek to provide for disk protection and recovery, in that they are easily available or accessible to the user of the computing system, may themselves be corrupted by the very user of the computing system whose computing system is meant to be “protected.”
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.